


tetapi

by crimsonfate



Series: Kumpulan Puisi Kepadamu [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spiritual
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfate/pseuds/crimsonfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ kita dapat merasakannya ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	tetapi

mimpi kita ada di sana  
tetapi,  
tak tampak dan tembus pandang  
tetapi,  
kita dapat merasakannya  
tetapi,  
tak ada jalan menuju ke sana  
tetapi  
nafas kita nyata  
tetapi,  
kita  _ada_  
_kita_  ada  
ada di sini.

**Author's Note:**

> Salah satu kumpulan puisi untuk tantangan #NulisRandom2015. Karena tak berhasil memenuhi satu bulan penuh untuk menyelesaikannya, saya taruh di sini.


End file.
